


Born to Craft.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A Little Satirical, Angst, Respawning, Steve Dies, cubes - Freeform, minecraft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Steve lives in a world of cubes. It's a video game mostly played by ten year olds with Xbox Live and way too much freedom online. He wants to prove himself to his player, his creator, his God.He wants to fight the Wither after the new update.





	Born to Craft.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short, but it's still somewhat better than the past couple of oneshots. Sorry about that...

He awoke to brilliant daylight. The sun was low in the sky, yet the day looked like mid afternoon, the grass swaying around him and illuminated in a beautiful golden glow. His name was Steve. He knew that much. The plains stretched far around him, and he couldn't remember for the life of him how he had gotten there. The rising sun only made him realise that it was time to move, however, and he quickly proceeded to wander into the grasslands.

The field continued to stretch onwards as he walked, grass crunching under his feet. He had encountered several colourful flowers and a few cube animals, but other than that, nothing. Steve wasn't really sure where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do. Like an infinite sandbox fuelled by the imagination, he could really do anything in this world.

But the most important thing was to survive.

It was around noon when Steve found the forest. He looked at the trees towering above him and knew that he had to punch them. So he did, and he collected cubes of wood from the trees. Then it was time to craft. He crafted a sword to fend off the monsters which he somehow knew would arrive at nightfall, although he didn't quite know how he knew that. Wielding his sword firmly in one hand, he continued to move   
through the forest to find a suitable place to live.

By the time Steve had been in the world for approximately three years, he knew the drill well. Each morning he went out, cut wood, mined stone, and worked on his castle. It was a masterpiece in the making, with ballrooms, several bedrooms, an army of villagers walking the halls and iron golems guarding the iron bar gates. Should a creeper choose to venture anywhere near his beautiful creation, it would be killed instantly.

At night, Steve left the castle to fight. Skeletons were his favourite target, as he always needed more arrows (he had yet to find the infinity enchantment for his bow), but spiders were also helpful for potion brewing and string. Zombies had once been useful, but recently he found that he no longer needed them due to the vast expanse of farmland behind his castle, filled to the brim with the carrots and potatoes that a zombie could have provided him with. His diamond sword sliced through the mobs effortlessly. It was almost too easy.

But Steve wasn't willing to stop there. He had spent all these years training for one moment, his one chance to prove himself to the world- fighting the boss mob. Actually, there were two boss mobs, but he had already defeated the Enderdragon and procured Elytra with ease. A hardcore master survivalist like himself had no difficulty whatsoever with meagre bosses such as that.

But the Wither had just been updated to include some new attacks on Hardcore Mode, and Steve couldn't wait to take it for a test ride.

Yes, by the way, he did know that he was in a video game. It had taken some time to realise it, but when he first discovered it for real he wasn't even all that surprised. He had memories from other worlds after all, and sometimes he could even feel his controller (or player, he supposed) compelling him to act on certain things. So Steve just put up with that fact, and resumed with his task.

Now was the day he would fight the Wither. He had spent so many years procuring Wither skulls, and he couldn't wait to finally spawn in his newest and final challenge in the world of Minecraftia (or whatever it was called- he had no idea what the player had named it). Waving goodbye to his dogs one last time after checking to make sure that he had enough potions, food, and the best enchantments on his arsenal of weapons and armour, he left the Overworld for the fiery depths of the Nether.

The Nether hadn't changed a bit since he last visited. Still filled with netherrack, glowstone, soulsand and huge oceans of lava. But these trivial things no longer amazed him, and he simply walked past them to the arena he had carved out a few days ago to fight the boss in.

Four soulsand. Three Wither Skulls. One sword, drawn in anticipation. He placed the last skull, all trepidation fleeing his mind as the arena exploded into a blue glow. The Wither was amongst them.

Steve gazed deep into the eyes of the three headed creature, listening to its deep, ragged breaths as all six of its eyes glared right back. For now, it glowed blue, but soon enough it would be grey and ready to kill. He switched to his bow and drew an arrow all the way back.

The Wither turned grey.

He fired.

Screaming in agony, the creature reeled and fell backwards. However, it recovered all too quickly and pounced upon Steve, wrecking his arena with flying no exploding heads and Wither Skeletons. Steve dodged the attacks easily, but he found that he was getting trapped in a corner. Swiftly he swung his sword, dealing as much damage as possible whilst trying not to get hit.

But the Wither was strong, and its skeletons kept dealing damage whilst he tried to aim for the boss. Already his health was very low, and his regen potion wasn't healing fast enough. Steve hit the creature again, looking up to see its health bar hovering above its heads. About a sixth left.

Steve screamed and poured all of his fury into what he hoped was the finishing blow, aiming straight for the Wither's central head...

Thnk.

Steve froze.

A stone sword was lodged deep into his chest.

A Wither Skeleton held the hilt, face completely blank.

Steve glanced up at his health bar. 0 hearts remained.

He closed his eyes for the first time since the world loaded, and the screen turned red.

He had failed his player for the last time, and now the game was over. He had lost.

Game Over.

**Author's Note:**

> The original plot of this oneshot was that Steve (Alex, actually) built a house and it got blown up by a creeper. I changed it a little.
> 
> And yeah, I still play Minecraft. I only really use Creative mode though, so I've never fought the Wither legitimately. I saw that there was a new update released a while ago on the Xbox edition which enabled the Wither to spawn Wither Skeletons during battle on harder difficulties, so I used that as my plot.
> 
> Prompt- Minecraft drama.
> 
> Original Number- 297.


End file.
